Ship: Souvenirs du passé
by NCISLA95
Summary: Kensi c'est fait enlever pas un groupe de terroristes le NCIS revis le même cauchemard qu'ils on vécu avec l'agent Dominic Vail mort devant eux. Deeks lui avait demandé sa main quelque mois auparavant, vont ils retrouver Kensi? En vie? Morte?


Voilà une petite ship : )

Je tenais vous dire que tous mes textes sont déjà écrit sur mon blog donc je ne peux pas modifier mes textes. . voilà bonne lecture tout de même : )

Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Kensi c'est fait enlever pas un groupe de terroristes le NCIS revis le même cauchemard qu'ils on vécu avec l'agent Dominic Vail mort devant eux. Deeks lui avait demandé sa main quelque mois auparavant, vont ils retrouver Kensi? En vie? Morte?

Cela faisait maintenant 5 mois qu'il était partit en mission, mission qui devait ne durer qu'un mois. Mais il y avait eu des complications: sauver la couverture d'un flic qui ne lui adressait même pas la parole se qui complique quand même la mission surtout quand c'est au sein d'un groupe terroriste il avait failli mourir en lui sauvant sa couverture et bien sur aucun merci, après il y a eu un manque de preuve se qui voulait dire rester plus longtemps. Il avait réussit à l'appeler discrètement pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas maintenant qu'elle lui manquait et qu'il lui promettait de revenir en vie et très vite. Ils s'étaient qu'ils s'aimaient puis il avait raccrocher et retourner à sa mission. En plein milieu de la nuit Marty Deeks referma la porte de chez lui vers les 3 heures du matin , en rentrant il s'attendait à la retrouver chez lui mais quand il franchit le seuil de son appartement seul Monty son chien l'avait accueilli pour lui réclamer son repas après l'avoir nourrit il c'était dirigé dans sa chambre pour savoir si elle dormait dans son lit, mais , quand il y rentra tout se qu'il vit c'était un lit en désordre vide, il s'assit dessus, baissa la tête et attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et sélectionna le contact qu'il voulait appeler tout se qu'il entendit après ce qui lui parut être des heures fut " Bonjour vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Kensi Blye laissez moi un message!" Il décida de laisser un message; "Kenz c'est Marty... je m'attendais à te voir en rentrant...je sais que je t'ai dis que sa ne prendrais que 3 mois tout au plus...mais si tu as décidé de...de refaire ta vie.. de renoncer à nous-reniflement-je...sache juste que je t'aime..j'espère te voir demain" il raccrocha, se leva et alla prendre une douche puis alla ensuite se coucher non sans penser à Kensi, la femme de sa vie.

Comme chaque jour son reveil sonna à 6h30 sauf que ce matin en se levant c'était avec les yeux rouge gonflé par la fatigue et les centaines de larme qu'il avait déversée la veille. D'habitude il allait attraper des vagues pendant que sa petite amie le regardait mais la il n'y alla pas. Il alla donc se préparer pour aller au travail. Il promena son chien avant d'y aller et à 8heure il partit. Quand il arriva à 8h15 ses collègues Sam Hanna et G Callen étaient déjà là mais pas sa partenaire. "Hey Marty, alors ta mission c'est bien passée?" lança l'ex Seal, "hey Deeks" lança le partenaire de se dernier, "salut les gars, ouais au début tout allait bien jusqu'à se que notre cible disparaisse... du coup ma mission c'est terminée hier... dites les gars vous savez ou est Kensi?" " Ben normalement elle devait aller s'occuper de Monty en tout cas c'est se qu'elle nous a dit " répondit Sam " pourtant hier il na pas arrêté de me réclamer à boire et à manger " répondit le beau surfeur. "bizarre" avait dit Callen. "je suis heureuse de vous revoir enfin parmi nous " laça une voix connu de tous "je suis aussi content d'être rentré" répondit le lieutenant "je..." Hetty fut coupée par l'un de ses informaticiens de géni, "faut que vous veniez vite c'est urgent! genre ultra urgent! C'est Kensi!.." Eric Beal avait crié sa en courant, il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et Marty Deeks c'était précipité en haut Callen et Sam le suivie et leur petite chef. Arriver en haut Nell dit" on a reçut une vidéo de Kensi... avec un message qui dit : Nous avons votre agent, l'agent Kensi blye. D'ailleur elle est très mignonne , j'espère que vous n'étiez pas troptriste en rentrant chez vous hier?

Nell continua "on a pas encore ouvert la vidéo..." "ouvre" avait odrnné l'agent Callen, elle lança la vidéo. On voyait Kensi en débardeur et en short (son pyjama)attachée à une chaise la tête à moitié baissée et les cheveux devant son visage (je sais pas trop si vous voyez se que je veux dire ?) avec quelques gouttes de sang qui tombaient sur le sol. Un homme apparut empêchant au voyeurs de cette vidéo de voir leur amie, il commença à leur parler en arabe; "il dit qu'elle va mourir en même temps que les autres otages, qu'aucunes négociation n'est possible mais qu'il lui réserveront le même sort que... que Dom..." Sam avait eu du mal à traduire ces derniers mots.

Petit extrait de ma ship que je vous publierais prochainement

Bisous à la prochaine NCISLA 95 .


End file.
